


Daylight

by Averia



Series: Score [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick chuckled, kissing his hairline as if he understood as if it was alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

„Hey“

He could hear the smile in Dick’s voice and feel it seconds later when smooth lips caressed over his still stubbly cheek. Arms wound loosely around his neck and soft breath fanned over his skin while Dick looked over his shoulder. His hand rose absentmindedly, carding through the raven hair and giving the younger man a morning kiss without really looking away from the newspapers. Reading the tabloids was one of the more tedious activities of his life but he never failed to do it every morning, no matter how much the rumours irritated him.

He read on, fingers gliding over the smooth shaven skin and into raven hair until Dick pulled away – much to his chagrin because he could hear the soft snorts and half laughter all too well. Even after all those years Dick could still revel in the rumours like Bruce had never been able to. It helped to know they at least amused one of them.

Thankfully Dick did not leave him completely, settling into the closest chair, cereal bowl already in front of him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the state Dick was in, his eyes unable to stay away from him any longer. His hair was ruffled; by all means the sexy bed hair people liked to talk about. Despite liking the look - especially when Dick was still peacefully sleeping next to him - he sometimes wished he could still reprimand him to care more for his appearance like he had done all those years ago. Dick had always pouted afterwards and the expression had never ceased to affect him in a way he could hardly describe. It was an agonizing yet exhilarating pressure in his chest that made him clutch onto Dick and never let go.   

Only one of his shirts hid the naked skin and Bruce could not stop his eyes from wandering down. Dick grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows and laughed when Bruce simply rolled his eyes. They both knew Dick liked having his cloths on because it felt like home because it felt like love. Bruce had seen the same behaviour when Dick had been with Koriand’r and Barbara. His heart beat still picked up every time Dick slipped into the wider shirts, watching when Dick grasped the front to take a deep breath as if to assure it still smelled-- _right_. 

“You shouldn’t walk around like this,” he said, his look settling between the strong thighs and Dick still had a sunny smile on his lips when he slowly widened his legs. At least he actually had underpants on, not that it made the way he was fisting his shirt between his legs any less sexy.

“Why not?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow and his voice lowered slightly “They won’t be back for a few hours.”

Bruce grunted. They had not outright told everyone but it could hardly be called a secret anymore. The newspaper was completely forgotten when he let his gaze sweep over Dick once more.

“Come here” he said quietly, warmly and Dick looked up from his food with a smirk, tongue darting out playfully.

“Took you long enough, Big Guy” he said laughing and followed his call, straddling his lap in no time.

Bruce cherished having him in his arms more than he had ever thought, not only when he was half naked. 

It did not take long until their lips locked, mouths opening and tongues tasting sweet cereal and harsh coffee.

Dick was drawing the contact out as much as he could, lips moving slowly and Bruce nipped back, capturing the soft flesh nearly carefully while nails all but carved into the back of his head. It did not take long for his futile attempts to preserve some dominance subsided and let Dick plunder his mouth.    

His fingers pressed under the thin fabric of the pants, teasing the skin he could reach before grabbing his cheeks roughly. Dick hummed, drawing lightly back with spit slick swollen lips. He ground him down, pressing their erections together and this time Dick moaned, looking sinful with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Bruce kissed his wrist softly, relishing in the fingers running through his hair and Dick pulled his head back, hungrily pressing their lips together again.   

“I love you” was whispered against his lips and Bruce closed his eyes, pulled him even closer until he could settle light kisses along his jaw, making Dick shudder with the light brushes. Only now did he realize how much of bother clothes were. He wished he had never stood up.

His nose dragged down the expanse of Dick’s throat, breathing in his unique scent. He wanted to return the words and they should not be hard to say because Dick meant so much to him but there was only a breathy exhale that left his lips, warming the sensitive skin underneath.

Dick chuckled, kissing his hairline as if he understood as if it was alright. Bruce still felt guilty, a pang in his chest making him move his hands up over the muscular stomach as if to apologize. His blunt nails dragged down the rippling back, contouring scars along the way. Dick arched beautifully in his lap, following the touch.

Lips tickled his skin when Dick came closer again. A laugh nearly tore out of Bruce’s throat, a prickling feeling taking over every millimetre of skin Dick touched. Giddiness washed over him, making him lightheaded and carefree but also desperate enough for his eyes to fill with tears because _Fuck. Fuck._

 _"I_ _love you,"_ he was not even sure he really said it.

Dick huffed, their foreheads touching and arms lying lose over his shoulders, crossed to play with the short hair at the back of his head.

“Hey,” Dick said softly, smile pulling on glistening lips while Bruce tried to control his emotions “You here often?”

Bruce snorted, grinning and Dick brushed their noses together, giving him a peck onto his lips before settling soft kisses against his neck up to his jaw and cheek. A full body shudder went through him when breath washed over his closed eyelids and Dick hummed thoughtfully, a devilish smirk on his lips when Bruce opened his eyes again.

His mind was near close to short-cutting when Bruce realized what that smirk meant and he surged forward the same time Dick did. They nearly head butted, brawling for a short moment and coming close to falling off the chair but then he got his hands onto his lover again.    

Dick tensed, drawing in a surprised breath before he begun wiggling, laughter echoing out of his throat while he scrambled to get his hands away but Bruce would not budge and Dick made a distressed noise in the back of his throat as if he would die from laughing.   

“Bruce!” Dick squeaked out, trying to contain his laugher while bending to get away from his fingertips, accidently giving access to more sensitive skin. He had never thought he would get Dick this red from tickling or this out of breath. 

Bruce finally took mercy, Dick still shacking with laughter when he had flattened his hands against his skin again.

He pressed their lips together, dumb smile on his lips when Dick pressed him back into the chair with so much strength that they nearly fell over. His lover was still out of breath but too stubborn not to deepen the kiss.

"Bed," Dick supplied as if he had asked where they would take this and the hand at the back of his neck told Bruce that Dick did not care how many people were waiting for him at Wayne Enterprise. 

With a bit of difficulty he stood up, Dick locking legs around his waist as if it was second nature to keep attached to him and Bruce just had the goal to get back into bed without falling over until he heard the crash.

Dick went still in his grip, craning his neck around while Bruce looked past him at the source, his face automatically growing stoic again as if he could still hide the obvious.

Stephanie stood in front of them with wide eyes and an open mouth, books lying in front of her and she stumbled backwards, getting redder with every passing moment. Her hand had flown up to cover her sight but the fingers were spread, blue eyes peeking out between as if she could not bring herself not to look.

Dick chuckled, still clinging onto him as if this was perfectly normal.  

“Hey, Steph, what are you doing here?”

Bruce realized in mortification that Dick would actually start small talk with Stephanie and could not stop the pleading whine from escaping his lips.


End file.
